Rose Calvert
by maybe-its-destiny
Summary: Rose's final thoughts as she is about to leave her life in Santa Monica and say goodbye to Jack as she married Charles Calvert. Short story. Complete.


**Hey guys, this is just a one off which i wrote then I watched Titanic last night and wondered what Rose was thinking as she was going to marry her husband. This is just what i thought would happen. Hope y'all like it. Please let me know what you think. comments? x**

**Rose Calvert**

_The soft summer breeze blew her tendrils gently. The waft of sort summer flowers filled the air. The waves gently lapped onto the short of the pure white beach. Her heart felt as though it was to break in two._

_Had she made the right decision to give herself to another man? She had done every plan they had made together alone. Rode a horse in the surf, drank the cheap beer, rode the rollercoaster…whilst there she had felt his presence the entire time. She knew he was here with her now just like he had been for the last eight years._

_The long cold nights he had kept her warm, when she felt she had no strength to go on, he had given her the power to fulfil her promise to him._

_When she had cried herself to sleep for the months following the disaster, it was he who comforted her. _

_And now as a single tear rolled down her porcelain cheek and the wind picked up and wrapped its chill around he body, she felt his arms wrap around her too, even though she was now another mans wife. His presence still comforted her deeply._

_She absolutely loved her life here in Santa Monica. It was where she had called home for the last six years and it was where she had felt the closest to him._

_A small sob escaped her lips as she leant on the rail of the pier. The deep blue ocean below her. Despite the disaster, she still loved to gaze endlessly at the ocean._

_Her engagement and wedding band glittered in the late afternoon sunlight. The sun would soon enough be setting on what would be her last day in Santa Monica. She would say goodbye to her life as Rose Dawson and started a new life over as a married woman in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. Yesterday afternoon, she had married Charles Calvert of Michigan._

_A man who she had grown to love deeply. He had loved her in return and had wanted to start a family soon._

_She too longed to become a mother, but for too long she had longed for the child of the man she had loved and lost. It was an impossible dream._

_Saying goodbye to the Rose Dawson would be one of the hardest things she would ever do. The life she had led here were the best years of her life but deep down she knew she had to continue to fulfil her promise to him._

_So many times she had thought of just giving up, almost ready to take her own life and somehow he had always stopped her. His words had echoed in her mind. The immortal words, which she will never forget--Make It Count._

_Three simple words which had kept her going matter what or how weak willed she became._

_When she had married Charles, she knew he was there at the back of the church looking on proudly as she became another mans wife. Maybe he would always be with her._

_The wind picked up more and she rubbed her arms against the dusk chill. The sun had begun to set and the view from the pier was breathtaking. She wondered if he had sat in this exact stop back in 1910 when he had been here. If he had sat and become the much loved artist he was, by sitting at the end of this very pier and selling his art for ten cents a piece. _

_His laugh, his voice, his words…would always be with her. He would always be a part of her. _

_She didn't know when or if she'd be back here again, so she savoured each second preciously. The rollercoaster still stood tall and proud, it had long since ceased of use. She remembered the first time she had ridden it after drinking five pints of beer, even her stomach churned at the memory._

_Turning her attention back to the ocean, one final time, she smiled through her tears and breaking heart. She whispered. 'I love you Jack Dawson, I always will. I promise you with all of my heart, that I will never let go.'_

_With that, she turned and left the pier, and the place she had once called home. Santa Monica would always have a special place in her heart, just like Jack Dawson would. But she had to go on and have her babies, she knew that one day she would meet Jack once again but for now she would make it count. _

_She was once Rose Dewitt Bukater of Philadelphia, Jack Dawson had changed her life forever, giving her the love which would last her for eternity, he had also given her a new identity, Rose Dawson. _

_But now, as she said goodbye to Santa Monica and the life she had made there she became Rose Calvert - the wife of Charles Calvert and expectant mother of her little boy._


End file.
